The present invention relates to a code edit apparatus and a recording medium recording a program causing a computer to function as the code edit apparatus.
An example of a conventionally known software debugging includes an operation of editing a source code, such as adding a debug code to the source code, and then compiling the edited source code to generate a binary code embedded with the debug code.
An example of a known debugging tool includes a tool for embedding a break code to a binary code of software in accordance with an instruction from the user and setting a breakpoint to the binary code. In the tool, for example, a source code corresponding to the binary code is referenced, and the break code is embedded to a location designated by the user.